


Other Dimensions

by UndercoverTimeagent



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Separated Family, Single Parents, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverTimeagent/pseuds/UndercoverTimeagent
Summary: when the Doctor finally finds his forever he gets ripped away, to another dimension. As if this wasn't enough, he finds that he isn't the only one left behind.Basically, instead of the usual Rose is pregnant in Doomsday, it's the Doctor. And it's tenth doctor/Jack Harkness.





	1. the end

**Author's Note:**

> season two is basically the same, instead, the Doctor gets thrown into Pete's world together with Rose. everything else is about the same.
> 
> Jack still did Torchwood but the Doctor went and got him, it doesn't really matter.

“Wake up love. If you still want to go to the Olympics then we’ll have to go now.” The Doctor just groaned from underneath the blankets, he felt hot, sweaty and nauseous. “Just go with Rose,” he whined. “I feel terrible.”  
Jack pulled away the blankets and looked at his naked lover. “Try to eat something and drink some water, I’ll get some…”  
-“Thank you. Tell Rose I’m sorry I know she was looking forward to it,” he told Jack sadly.  
When Jack went to the kitchen, Rose was already sitting at the table with some cereal. “Is the doctor okay?”  
“He said he didn’t feel well, he’ll come soon.” she nodded at that. 

-

“NO! jack!” He pulled himself free of Pete’s hold and scrambled up to the wall. Rose was not that far behind him, standing shell shocked. She quickly ran over to her mom, holding each other close. The Doctor, on the other hand, was hammering on the wall, screaming at the universe, not caring that it probably would never listen to him or let him be happy. He would never see his Tardis nor Jack ever again. When he finally found a forever, it got ripped away as soon as he got it. He slid down the wall, kneeling in front of it and sobbing his heart out. His hand still weakly hitting it. 

He felt Jackie slowly approach him and lay a hand on his shoulder. It made him flinch away, he didn’t know what else to do.  
She pulled him gently up and took him in a motherly hug. He was now softly crying into her shoulder. Rose and Mickey stood awkwardly with them. Pete trying to check rift activity. 

They heard Jackie softly shushing him and holding him close, and escort him to the door. Rose and Mickey followed. Later, Pete went after them as well, satisfied with the results of the readings. Outside, people from the Torchwood facility were waiting to be let back in after being evacuated, it was absolute chaos. The Doctor, still wrapped in Jackie’s arms flinched away from the sirens of ambulances and police cars. All Pete had to do was call one of his drivers and get the broken bunch into the limo sized car.  
When they arrived at the Tyler manor they all got out of the car. Pete patted Jackie on the back and pointed her to the living room, even if he was her husband in a way, she would need time to get used to him again.

-

It was three weeks later, the Doctor thought he was getting back his life. He had an ID and a job at Torchwood and was looking for a place to live, not that he liked the idea but until space travel was invented he could only travel for so long on earth. He hadn’t cried in a few days, even though he always felt like he was on the verge of crying it only sometimes actually went that far.  
He was in the middle of getting dressed when he felt a strange connection in his mind. He thought he’d imagined it at first but when it kept returning and he felt the fuzzy outer edge of a tiny mind, the feeling of fingers growing and the sound of voices through a thick wall, as if underwater he realized why he had been sick the last few weeks.  
It was ten minutes later that Jackie came to knock on the door of the bathroom. When she didn’t hear anything she got concerned. She didn’t feel comfortable yet, leaving him alone for too long after what happened in the other universe and after losing Jack. 

When she opened the door she found him, on the closed toilet, silently crying again.  
She sighed sympathetically and went to kneel next to him. she put a and on his shoulder and he looked up.  
“Tell me all about it, love.” Over the last few weeks, she had started to see the Doctor increasingly like a son she never had. “It’s gonna be okay.”

The other just shook his head. 

“Yes, it is. Tell me about it.”

-“No… I… you’ll think I’m weird and send me off to Torchwood. As a test subject,” He stuttered.

-“No, I won’t… I promise, now tell me what’s got you so upset.” 

-“I’m… I’m.” He sighed one last time. “I’m pregnant.” If Jackie was ever surprised about what he’d just said, she hid it well. she just hugged him tighter. –“I would never leave you at Torchwood. Now, is it Jack’s?” 

The other just nodded into her shoulder. She shook her head, sadly. –“It’s gonna be okay love. Pete will be able to help you.” 

-“What, no I don’t want to get rid of it. It’s the last piece of him I have.” Jackie nodded, she understood. She would have done the same if she’d been pregnant and found out after Pete died in the other universe. –“You want to talk to Pete or shall I bring him the happy news?” The Doctor looked scared but knew he would soon start to show and wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer. Neither from Pete nor Mickey or Rose. He honestly didn’t know how they would react. Would they abandon him? the more he thought about it the sadder he became again. 

“If you are pregnant then that explains the excessive amounts of tears, believe me, your hormones are going to be out of whack for the next few months.” She tried to joke, he tried to smile but it seemed crooked and not in the least bit genuine.

-

Later that evening, Jackie and Pete finally settled in bed. Pete was still flitting through a book but quickly put it away when Jackie settled down to sleep. 

“How are you doing Jacks?” He asked his fiancé. –“Great,” she sipped her tea thoughtfully, “just getting used to it all, taking care of my family all that. How was your day?” 

-“Pretty busy, I’m still trying to fix Torchwood, you know? I’m lucky I’ve got time to spend here at all. It’ll get better though, once the Doctor starts working with us.” 

-“Yeah, about that, I don’t think he’ll come, and if he will, it won’t be for very long…” She started carefully. 

-“What’s that supposed to mean? Doesn’t he want to help us?” 

-“No, it’s not that. Look, I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna come out, but I need you to promise to stay calm, okay?”  
-“Uh, sure. Depends on what it is, innit?” 

Jackie sighed one last time. “He’s pregnant.”


	2. Murray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Doctor finally welcomes his son into the world, and Jack suffers a ridiculous nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big oof,   
> I hope this is a good mix of angst and fluff, not quite sure though, let me know!

The next morning was one of the most dreaded in the Doctor’s life. Jackie had the previous evening escorted him to bed and tucked him in. Just like a mom he hadn’t had for over eight hundred years, he assumed she would tell Pete another day, but when he reluctantly scraped the courage to face everybody downstairs and finally entered the kitchen it was only Pete who greeted him. He sat alone at the large table with a cup of coffee and another cup in front of him, one that was filled with tea. 

“Wasn’t quite sure if you can drink tea, but you’ve been drinking it the last couple of weeks so I assume it’s fine.” 

-“I didn’t know either. I wasn’t trying to hide it.” He answered carefully.

-“I know. Jackie told me yesterday. How did you know? Did you buy a pregnancy test?”

-“No, I felt it, it was like a connection. I should probably test, just to make sure.” 

-“Jackie will bring a test when she gets back, later tonight.” 

-“Thanks. So, now what? Do you want me to move to Torchwood?” He plopped himself down onto the chair on the other side of the table, and took a sip of his tea. 

-“Although there are many people at Torchwood who would be very interested in you, I think it is best for you and for your baby and emotional health to keep this as silent as possible. We can choose someone suitable as your doctor for this process but that’ll be all it is, a doctor.” 

-

From that day on, many things changed in the Doctor’s life. Over the next months, he stayed with Jackie and the rest in the Tyler manor. He kept himself calm, on near bed rest, because the doctors he was in contact with didn’t know how safe it was. Of course, they hadn’t ever seen anything like his condition before.

He grew, much to his own annoyance and soon there was a small bump, something that would grow much bigger soon. He stopped being able to wear his favorite pants and went a few sizes up before he gave up jeans and suit bottoms. Now all he could wear was jogging pants and loose t-shirts.   
Later on, came the restlessness, the stress the oncoming birth brought. A wave of certain hormonal anger towards Jack sometimes reared its head, something he always regretted thinking mere seconds after the initial thought. 

As the human saying went, it takes two to tango, it wasn’t his fault and it wasn’t Jack’s fault either. He shouldn’t have just shrugged Jack of and actually taken precautions, Jack shouldn’t have assumed they weren’t compatible, and the Doctor shouldn’t have assumed his cycle had stopped or wasn’t at the right time for conception. It was all a colliding of coincidences, in a particularly unfortunate way.

-

Right before he got desperate, he reached the end of his pregnancy, after nearly nine months, about the same as any human pregnancy, his baby, a boy, was ready to come out and he was so ready for it.   
-

This was hopefully his last time in Torchwood as a patient. His water had broken and he’d been escorted to a birthing room, full of high-tech machinery. It hadn’t been long before he’d screamed for the first time when a painful contraction hit. He was laid on a bed. His legs spread slightly, his back resting against the upturned head of the bed.   
He was screaming in anger and pain and frustration at everybody that came near him. Between the swarming doctors and nurses, he felt at the edge of the room another presence. Soon the presence took shape as the wrong the Doctor had started thinking of as so right. 

“Jack,” he sighed. Jackie, who was sat next to him, looked at him sadly. When she saw him try to smile at a person beyond anybody else she really got concerned. When another contraction hit, they were getting closer together, he screamed in anger at the invisible Jack as if he were really there. 

“It’s all your fault, I warned you but no, we’re not compatible!” He screamed sarcastically again. The imaginary Jack got closer, an expression of shock on his face. He pushed past the doctors even though they didn’t seem to notice him. He extended his hand and stroked the doctor’s red cheek. The doctor smiled for a minute until he screamed again.   
–“he’s fully dilated!” One of the nurses informed the midwife. The Doctor whined, this was only the beginning. The imaginary Jack stepped back a bit and went to stand next to a doctor. 

a few people left, not wanting to crowd the birthing room. It was now only a midwife and an emergency doctor and nurse.   
“If you’re ready, start pushing, as we practiced. I’ll help. Let me know when.” It was only a minute or so later the Doctor got the enormously convincing urge to start pushing his life away. He signaled this to the midwife who got in position and made herself ready for the child. 

Jackie knew what this felt like, she was prepared to get her hand squished if it would help the Doctor. 

-“You can do it, love.” The Doctor pushed at the sign of the midwife, screaming at the sky and at Jack who wasn’t there for him. Why wasn’t he the one that was at his hand? Why wasn’t he really here for him to scream at, he knew the phantom that was moving around the room wasn’t really Jack, but he could only hope.   
He shook his head, he couldn’t go on anymore. –“Jackie,” he whined. –“No, don’t you stop now! When you get back to Jack you’re gonna need a baby to shove in his face, if not for yourself then do it for me.” 

-

In the other universe, the universe where torchwood was a little operation, where there were no blimps in the sky and where the Tardis was still waiting for her owner, in this universe, Jack woke up, in a cold sweat, his hair stuck to his head and his whole body felt like it was on fire.

He quickly threw the covers off himself and sat up on the bed. He could have sworn he was with the Doctor again. For a while he just sat there, trying to grasp what he had just seen. At first, it had felt like he had been a ghost, but then the Doctor had noticed him. It had just been any dream though. He had seen the Doctor in the middle of what seemed like labor. Could Time Lord males get pregnant? He was pretty sure the Doctor was a guy, he’d personally checked. 

At the end of his reverie, he decided it must have been an alcohol-induced dream. Since the Doctor wasn’t there, to keep him company and love him he’d taken to filling his nights with several bottles of vodka. Although it never felt like it did anything, he had to drink several glasses before he even felt anything. 

Even that didn’t give him any peace of mind, it just reminded him of the times when he only drank vodka for the taste, together with his Doctor or friends, not to get drunk, but just to be together. 

Now that never happened anymore.

 

-

Much later, after cutting the umbilical cord and after feeding his son for the first time, he finally relaxed with him on his chest. Murray, as he had called him, was wrapped in a cute baby blanket and had a little blue hat to keep him extra cozy and warm. The doctors had weighed and measured him and everything was fine with his little boy. And after several hours of labor and pain and feeding he closed his eyes for a second and just enjoyed the sound of his son’s cute breaths and soft mewls. 

His body ached all over, especially in his nether regions. He moved his legs and groaned. He had to relax if he ever wanted to walk again. “It’s gonna be like that for a while, those parts are never gonna be the same.” The Doctor looked up, startled by Jackie’s presence. 

 

“It’s worth it though. Everything is, in the end.”

 

He was left to sleep that night. He fed his son several times and put him in a little bassinet for the rest of the night. The next morning would probably bring guests and curious souls, wanting to have a look at his baby. 

Just as he expected Rose was the first to come bounding in with her father and taking it upon herself to cuddle and take care of Murray. He was way too young to understand what was happening and his confused looks, even though he couldn’t even hold up his own little head, were absolutely adorable. He wide little eyes as he got picked up from his daddy’s chest and passed around the room every so often made his little arms flail and squirm his little body, that was really the only thing to do at such a time.

Jackie shooed everyone out of his room after the Doctor’s eyes began to droop. She carefully took Murray of his chest and placed him in his bassinet next to the bed. So the Doctor wouldn’t freak out when he woke up and couldn’t find his baby.


	3. the beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Doctor takes action to save his and Jack's universe.

-“Daddy? Where’s the big dipper?” Murray called after his father, who was cooking up some dinner for them both. 

The four-year-old had grown into a curious and happy little boy. There had been some difficult times after he once came home asking about his mother. The Doctor had had to explain he didn’t have a mother but a papa. He’d started telling him about Jack, a man he would never be able to meet. Murray had been sad about this, but he had taken to comforting his father as well.

“It should be above the roof of Canary Wharf. You should be able to find it, love.”  
-“I don’t see it,” Murray pouted. The Doctor carried the food to the table and set it down. He saw Murray peering out of the window, he seemed to be really putting effort into searching for the dipper. 

He went up to him, intending to show him where it was but when he looked at the building where he five times a week went to work. He couldn’t see it.  
He mentally visualized the star charts and calculated where the big dipper would situate itself at this time of the year. It should have been above Canary Wharf at this time of year and hour of the night. 

This was slightly worrying. 

“Why can’t we see it, daddy? Is it not the right time?”

“Yes, it is.” He mused softly. He opened the window, taking a better look. That’s when he saw that Polaris was also missing. In this dimension, there may be blimps in the sky but stars and constellations didn’t vary all that much from his home. 

-“You go set the table, I gotta call somebody, okay love?” Murray nodded. He gave his daddy a hug, his icy blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Much like his papa’s. the Doctor smiled and quickly took the landline with him to his bedroom. He sat himself down on the double bed and dialed Pete’s phone number. 

“Pete?” 

“Hello Doctor, is something wrong?” 

“I’m not sure yet, hope you can help me. It seems like the big dipper and the Polaris has disappeared. Or we can’t see them. What is happening?” 

“It has been going on for a while. Stars we could only see with a telescope have been disappearing for over two weeks now, whatever it is, it’s getting closer. I didn’t want to mention this to you, however, it may be in your best interest now that we are finally sure, but the walls have started to weaken again. We haven’t tested if the buttons work but we are waiting for a green light from the government to start the testing again.” 

The Doctor didn’t know what to say, all this time he thought he would never see Jack or his Tardis again.  
Now it was a possibility. But could he do this to his son? To risk such a dangerous task? He had built a life here, Murray had friends and a family. It seemed like a dangerous thing was coming. His son would not live if he stayed here or didn’t somehow fix it.  
“Doctor?”  
-“I’m still here. Can we talk this over tomorrow? I need to take care of Murray and I don’t want him to worry.”  
-“Good, come to my office when you come in tomorrow.”  
-“Thanks.”  
He took a minute to just sit and think about what would happen next. Would he dare risk it all and try to get back to Jack?  
He didn’t realize he must have been sitting there for a while because the door slowly opened and Murray came carefully into his room. His smile fell slightly when he was the Doctor sitting on the bed. Although he was still smiling when clambered onto the bed he seemed to be concerned with his daddy most of all. He sat himself down in his daddy’s lap and hugged him close.  
-“Would you like to meet your papa?” –“Yes, he sounds nice and I know you miss him.” the Doctor smiled at the concern of his son. He stroked his cheek and looked into his only son’s eyes. His eyes were the exact same color as Jack’s, he had a cleft chin, but I was less pronounced. The rest were his fine features, full lips and somewhat round face. He had Jack’s hair but his freckles and the ability to only burn and not tan when he came in contact with sunlight.  
The more he looked at him, the more he wanted to make things right for his family. “I love you, you know that, right?” –“Yeah, only because you tell me every day!” Murray laughed. 

“Well, then let’s go eat, shall we?”  
He carried his son over to the table and put him down next to his seat.  
-  
The next day he found himself in Pete’s office at the top of the tower. They discussed the options. The doctor was prepared to drop his current projects and try to make this thing work. That would have less time for his son and would have to take some risks. He was willing to take them, he knew that if nobody did anything all of the universe would go dark and maybe even all the others.  
-  
The next day they got the green light to continue work on the dimension cannon. 

-

The first time he got through, he ended up on a police scene. He pulled his brown leather Jacket closer around himself and went to look at what the commotion was. When he got to the fences the police had put in place, he stopped and stared at what was happening.  
He jumped when he heard a loud voice behind him. “Hey! You!” He turned around and came face to face with an intense-looking redhead. –“There’ll be a woman, a blonde woman. She’s called Sylvia. When you see her. That bin there, just tell her, that bin there. It’ll make sense, just tell her.” Then she ran off.  
The Doctor wasn’t really there so it didn’t take long before he began to fade again and soon he found himself falling to the ground, in the other universe, totally tired out.  
The others in the room were with him within seconds. When he opened his eyes again, he couldn’t help but smile. He’d done it! he would finally see Jack and the Tardis again. He couldn’t wait to go again.

-

It had been declared too dangerous to constantly be hopping between dimension. He never actually went through the walls but sending a message still was tiring, and he was the only one that had the mental capacity. They decided to just send out signal messages and maybe warn them that way.


	4. the beginning after the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally manages to find Jack, yet it wasn't the reunion he had hoped for

It was the time that he would go through. He’d sent messages, slipped through a ghost of himself. Now he would actually physically transfer from one universe to the other.  
The buttons had been optimized and they were all he needed to go. When he did it, he felt like he was pulled through a blender, how a few weeks old fetus had survived the trip would baffle him forever, but he didn’t have time for that. 

He’d homed himself in on the rift, and would go from there. To his surprise the streets were empty. He breathed in and out and tried to locate the Tardis, Jack wouldn’t be far from there. He would have to teleport using the dimension cannon but this was his only option. He found himself near Canary Wharf and felt if the Tardis was near.  
When he followed the signal to the center of London, he found himself at the end of an abandoned street. When he found Jack he would have to ask what was going on.  
At the other end of the street, he could finally see the blue box he had longed for, for over four years. He started hastily walking in her direction when he saw someone emerge from it. It was the redhead he’d met when he first sent a ghost image through. Then another person emerged, it was a man, he was taller than the woman. It was Jack! They seemed to be talking about something. He froze, what if Jack was angry with him or had moved on, he didn’t blame him if he did, but he could only hope. 

-  
Jack didn’t know what was going on, Donna, Torchwood’s latest employee, someone who had met the Doctor when she was a kid. She had noticed the Tardis dematerializing when everybody was trying to see what was going on. Donna and he had only just been able to get on board. The planet had been in complete chaos, Doctor Jones was most likely dead and the Daleks were stealing people from their homes. 

“Why did the Tardis bring us here, she hasn’t moved in years.”  
-“I wish I could say.”  
“Oh,” Donna said, she had turned around and was looking at the abandoned road behind them. It was as if a thin phantom was on the road. It was the man she had seen the first time she went with Jack to Torchwood. 

-“What is it? a Dalek?” Jack turned toward where Donna was looking and froze. Was it a ghost or was it him? He blinked. The man he loved was still standing there. He seemed a bit unsure. Jack’s face practically split in two. He started moving in his direction, when the Doctor saw him moving, he knew it would all be okay.  
Before he knew it he was in full sprint, running towards his love. The Doctor was nearly crying with joy when he finally met the other’s body in the middle of the road. Their lips met in a passionate moment of love and happiness. 

“Oh, god.” Jack nearly cried. “I missed you so much. I thought I’d never see you again.” He rested his forehead against the Doctor’s and looked into his eyes. His eyes seemed to have another shade of sadness in them, although they were shining with tears. 

-“I love you, Jack. I’ve always loved you and I’m sorry I left.”  
-“You didn’t leave,” he whispered. “You were ripped away. But you’re back, you came back to me, to us.”  
-“So much has happened Jack. Please, just tell me it’ll be okay? We’ll get through this, I’ll love you no matter what. What’s happening here? I came to warn you, the stars started going out, I couldn’t stay. I have someone to protect.”  
-“I understand if you wanted to move on.” –“No! Jack, it wasn’t like that. I could never. I tried but it didn’t work. I could never forget. I need to see the Tardis. It’s been so silent in my head.”  
-“I’m sorry to have to tell you this but the universe is in battle. Daleks stole the planet away. We’re in a different part of space. The Daleks will probably be looking for us. Better get going.” 

Inside, the Doctor could only be relieved he didn’t bring his son to the battlefield. He would sooner or later have to tell Jack. They walked back to the Tardis. 

-“So you’re the mythical string bean I’ve heard so much about, how much pining I’ve had to endure. He wouldn’t shut up about you.”

-“Who are you? I saw you when I came through.” 

-“I’m Donna, she introduced herself. “I work with Torchwood, Jack hired me when we met a few years back.” The Doctor turns to Jack. –“You went back to Torchwood, eh?” 

-“I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Didn’t WANT to go anywhere else. I did it for you, though. I had to protect the earth and I did it in your name."

-“Jack, you didn’t have to do that.” The Doctor was in awe of his brave Jack, the man that went from con-man to brave defender of the earth.

-“I didn’t do it alone and I wouldn’t have done it without you. I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered into the thinner man’s hair. “I know you haven’t seen each other in so long, but the earth is under siege and we can’t let these people be alone now,” Donna interrupted them, annoyed.

-“Right, of we go, saving the universe again together,” The Doctor grinned as he pulled Jack along to the blue box further down the street. The Doctor dramatically stopped just before the Tardis and took out his key he wore around his neck on a chain.  
He almost reverently touched the Tardis for the first time in years, carefully inserted the key and welcomed her back into his brain. Her power flowed through the dormant part of his brain and her golden light warmed the for so long empty part where his people used to be.  
When he opened the door, the light coming from the inside surrounded him and warmed his face. The Tardis purred loudly as The Doctor touched the coral trunks that spread around the console room. There were a lot of memories here, they’d fucked here once. The Tardis did the equivalent of a giggle in his head and he smirked to himself. They’d have to remake those memories, it was pretty obvious Jack was still up to it.

After a few seconds he turned back to Jack and Donna, Jack was looking at him like he was a beautiful flower he had come across in a field. Just as he was about to dramatically flip the break, the whole Tardis jostled. All three of them got flung to the floor and had no choice but to stay there to protect themselves. Jack held onto The Doctor as good as he was able to but could do little to protect himself because of this. When the quaking stopped they stayed still for a few seconds. The lights of the Tardis were silent and dead, there was absolute silence when the booming voice of a Dalek resounded inside the Tardis. The Doctor swallowed and turned to Jack. Jack quickly ran to the controls and desperately tried flipping the hand brake and waking up the Tardis.  
The Doctor stepped up to Jack and carefully took his shoulder in his hands and turned him around. Jack had a face of panic. His eyes wide and desperate, his body language tense and like an animal in a corner. 

-“Jack, stop, there’s nothing we can do now except facing them. I can’t run, I stopped five years ago.”  
He intertwined their fingers and smiled up at Jack. He tried smiling back but instead kissed the Doctor on the lips chastely and squeezed his hands. The Doctor nodded at Donna, and she gave him a determined look. She seemed like a brave woman, no wonder Jack had chosen her as his help at Torchwood.  
-“The Doctor and the humans will leave the Tardis or die,” resounded the booming voice of a no doubt powerful Dalek.  
The Doctor swallowed and stepped up to the door with Jack next to him. –“Jack,” the Doctor began, -“I have to tell you something. When I was in the other universe I…”  
-“Leave the Tardis Doctor or die!” The same voice bellowed from beyond the wooden doors.  
-“It’s not important Doc, I don’t care what happened in the other universe.”  
-“No, it’s not tha-“  
-“Not now Doc, I love you and I don’t care.” The Doctor sighed, he would just have to survive this whole ordeal and then tell him.  
The Doctor opened the door and came face to face with the Daleks. The Time Lord and the immortal left the Tardis, they looked back once more at the dark room behind them but were quickly pushed in the direction away from the wooden box.  
Donna was still inside, maybe she wasn’t as brave as he had thought? The Tardis slammed shut and was automatically locked.  
-“What did you do?! What happened?!”  
-“Donna?” Jack shouted at the woman on the other side of the door.  
-“Jack! Let me out!” They could hear her trying to open the door and slamming on the glass. But it didn’t work. Before the Doctor knew what was happening, Jack pulled him back just as a hatch opened underneath his precious ship and gravity pulled it down into a seemingly endless pit.  
-“What are you doing?! Where is it gone? my Tardis!”  
-“The heart of the Crucible has a core of z-neutrino energy, the time ship will be destroyed and the rest of Time Lord legacy with it.”  
The Doctor’s face was hard as they listened to the countdown to zero, where the Tardis and Donna would be gone forever. When it reached zero the Doctor’s face became icy. It was like he realized he had lost. Jack couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t bring the Tardis back but he could be there for the Doctor and give him the aid he needed.  
-“You are not needed anymore, they are the playthings of Davros.”  
Jack could see how defeated the Doctor was. He just followed along with the basic looking Dalek. Jack would have shot a couple of them but he knew he had to be there for the Doctor right now. He meekly followed the Dalek. 

“Even powerless a Time Lord is best detained,” Davros glowered at the Doctor who stood defeated in the light of the holding cell. Jack had given up his fight and stepped into an identical cell. Everything had been taken from them. Some things Jack didn’t know about, perhaps never would if they all lost this. 

“So defeated, is he not? and to think he crossed entire universes to get back to you, Human.” 

-“Leave him alone, Jack don’t listen to them.” 

-“Oh, how could I listen to the crazy old man, the court jester,” Jack taunted, he was walking a fine line between life and the wrong end of a Dalek blaster.

-“Jack, don’t.”

-“Oh, they won’t do anything to me, otherwise I would have been dead already.”

-“It was foretold, you must be here. At the end of time itself, the Time Lord will reveal their true soul. But not yet, the testing begins.”

“The testing of what?” Jack narrowed his eyes. 

-“The end of reality itself.” On a screen, they could see how several people dissolved into dust in a nonexistent breeze. The Doctor looked on with wide eyes.

-“that’s impossible. All twenty-seven planets harmonizing and making the neutrino energy one current.” 

-“Good Doctor, your time away from the Tardis has not made you dull. This was only a test, the full transmission will cancel out all atoms in existence. Planets will become dust, the dust will become atoms and atoms will become nothing, and Daleks will be the only creatures in existence!” He was completely manic at the end of his little explanation but Jack could do nothing but to try and reach the Doctor. His empty eyes and stiff stance said nothing about his inner turmoil.

-“Why are we still alive to witness this?” 

His question went unanswered as Davros focused back on the Doctor. -“We have but one more surprise for you Doctor.” It was like a switch had been flipped inside the Doctor’s head. He instantly came alive again, alive with rage. 

-“No, Davros Don’t you dare! He’s innocent in this!” Just as the Doctor started threatening Davros with all sorts of unspeakable things a door was opened not that far from their cells and Rose was walked in. she looked older from when Jack had last seen her. This wasn’t the reunion he had hoped for but he was glad she was more or less okay none the less. What shocked him more was the young boy that clung to her leg. He seemed oddly brave for his age and glared at the Daleks around them. When he spotted the Doctor he started shouting at the aliens to let his father go.  
So that made sense, that was why the Doctor hadn’t moved on, not completely that is. He had finally realized Jack wasn’t worth it and had found his love in Rose, Jack thought bleakly. 

The Doctor looked nervously over to him and then back to the boy. He came running over, Rose following just behind him. The cell around the Doctor opened and the boy was let in with him, Rose was contained into her own cell.

-“Murray! Are you okay?” The doctor fell to his knees and took Murray in his arms and carefully checked him over for any wounds. He luckily found none. 

“What did they do to you?” 

-“Nothing, daddy. They took us from home.” 

-“Now that we are all here, your son and woman get to witness the end of all existence along with the abomination.” Still, the Doctor held the child to his chest and his face averted from the dead visage of Davros. 

-“Davros, think about what you are doing. Please.”

-“I would not have thought a Time Lord to beg. Pathetic in your old age,” Davros spat. A loud humming could be heard from the outside, and Jack clenched his fists, all the Daleks were withdrawing from Earth and the other planets. 

This was truly the end.

A transmission appeared of a young, dark-skinned woman in army dress in a dark room. 

“Martha!” Jack shouted, put me through. 

-“Jack! I’m sorry I don’t have a choice.” 

-“Jack, what does she mean she doesn’t have a choice, who is she?” The Doctor demanded urgently.

-“She’s with UNIT, and if I’m right that’s an Osterhagen Key! Martha, don’t do it! there’s another way.”

Martha held up a small device. –“What if there isn’t Jack? And I’ve got orders. Twenty-seven planets are pretty important, and I reckon what would happen if one of them disappeared can’t be good for the Daleks.”

Realization dawned on the Doctor's face. -“Martha, don’t, “ said Jack. “Not yet.” The Doctor was even more surprised when another transmission came in, this time Mickey, Jackie, and Sarah Jane Smith.  
Things went quickly from there. One second they were about to lose, the other, everybody was teleported to the bridge with them.  
All hope seemed lost when Davros manically screamed to end reality. The Doctor had at this point accepted their fate, except for the fact that he had a child he was letting down. Murray would die in this, so would he.

 

He held Murray closer to himself and shielded him from view. Like he could protect him from the imminent danger… and then, the sound of Time, silence and the feeling of golden light touching him. 

 

-

After Donna saved all of creation by flying the Tardis and activating the knowledge that the being had planted in her brain. After she committed genocide and had the memories removed to protect her, yet everything else could stay. After the wall between the universes closed and Pete was safe and the planets were all in the right place in the universe. After all this, Jack needed a stiff drink. He’d been overwhelmed by the day before it had even properly started, and now he was back in the Tardis, surrounded by his friends and his ex-lover who had a child with their best friend. It just seemed too much to take in, so he didn’t. 

-

-“Daddy, is everything okay?”  
-“Yes, baby. I just have to make sure everything is as it should be. I’ll come and check on you later and don’t hesitate to ask the Tardis if you need anything. She’s very nice.”  
-“Is she a she?”  
-“Oh you bet, you’ll get to know her pretty soon, don’t worry Murray. Now, I’m gonna give everyone a place to sleep and have a talk with some important people okay?” He tried to explain in a way he would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it are pretty weird times at the moment but at least I can use my literal seas of spare time, now that I have neither work nor school, to write some juicy fanfiction.  
> A new part should hopefully follow soon!


	5. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear ye! Hear ye! Here be another chapter! Another one that contains angst but as a bonus some fluff and smut. It's a rollercoaster today people!

-“So, how long have you two been together?” Jack said as the Doctor found him on the captain’s chair in the control room. His speech was pretty slurred, so the Doctor knew right away what Jack was doing. 

The Time Lord had expected some trouble, they hadn’t seen each other for several years, after all. But he hadn’t seen this coming. His face must have given away his shock and confusion because Jack was quick to answer. “You don’t have to pretend, Doc. I get it.” realization dawned on the Doctor.

-“What? Jack, that isn’t it at all,” The Doctor said, exasperated. To his annoyance, Jack turned his back to him, like a petty child. He took another swig of his vodka and toyed with the bottle. 

“Are you bloody serious?! I came across several realities to find you, and now you’re giving me this shit?” He stalked over to Jack and took the bottle out of his hands. He looked at it for a second, before taking a swig of it as well. Jack still didn’t say anything, so he threw the bottle to the floor, the loud clang made Jack jump in his seat, to the Doctor’s satisfaction. 

“You have a goddamned child and all you can do is just sit around and get drunk! I didn’t risk everything for you to just not even talk to me about. If you don’t want anything to do with us anymore, that’s fine but at least say it to my face!” The Doctor finished. From where he stood, he couldn’t see the wide eyes on Jack, how his muddled brain was only now realizing what was happening. He heard the Doctor sighing one last time and then stalking off towards the inner rooms of the Tardis. 

He was lucky that the others hadn’t heard or seen their little exchange, it would have been beyond awkward. Jack only now realized how bloody stupid he was. He had let his insecurities get the better of him. His jealousy he’d always had towards the Doctor and Rose, when there wasn’t really anything to be jealous of. He’d hid that after his confident demeanor, but maybe it was time to face the Doctor and talk to him like an adult. He concentrated for a second and took a deep breath. His alcohol muddled brain cleared up, only no could he feel the gravity of the situation. He had just all but rejected his son and the person that had put that son into this world. Just as he mulled this over the Tardis gave him a nasty shock. He yelped and was up from the seat in a flash. 

-“I know, girl, I’m sorry, I’m a moron.” He got an annoyed sounding grumble for a response.

“So no forgiveness for me yet?” He got pretty much blasted with a cold air current as a result. “That’s pretty clear,” he murmured. “Can you please show me where he is?” He laid his hands on the coral struts and felt the Tardis pointing him towards a door, quite a way into the Tardis. “Thanks.” 

When he finally reached the familiar door, he hesitated, he could just turn around and leave, never look back and let the Doctor travel without him, he probably didn’t need him anyway. This was a ridiculous thought, he realized. Of course, the Doctor wanted him, or at least until a few minutes prior, before he only used one brain cell.

Before he could regret it, he knocked on the door. The first few seconds, there was no response but he didn’t want to knock again.   
He groaned, fine, it was going to be like that. He filled his lungs and held for a second. He probably looked pretty stupid, just standing there like a fish out of water.

-“Doc?” He began, “You there? Listen, I didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t want to believe you’d come back, let alone just for me. Please just… I didn’t mean to be such an asshole.” He bonked his head against the wooden door and closed his eyes. He couldn’t very well say anything else, he didn’t know what else to say. He nearly lost his footing when the door was clicked out of the lock. The room behind the door was dark, except for a small light. The Doctor was sat on the bed and looked up at Jack. Jack barely dared step closer to the Doctor, out of fear he would leave again. 

-“I’m sorry Doc.”

-“Stop apologizing, Jack. We’re both idiots.” 

-“I’m still sorry for what happened to you, for what I did to you. And this isn’t about me, I’m fine.”

-“Jack, you’re not fine, look at you.” The Doctor protested. The Doctor was right, Jack was thinner and the usual healthy color his skin had, had disappeared quite a while ago. Jack finally dared to move closer and eventually take the Doctor in his arms, getting him up from his sitting position to thoroughly take him in his arms.

-“Jack, when I was in the other universe, I found out I was pregnant. I didn’t know what to do but I knew I would love my child regardless of time and place. Murray is your son, he isn’t the child of Rose, he’s yours. You probably recognize yourself since he is almost a clone of you, personality and all.” 

“I didn’t recognize him actually, but that’s just me being stupid,” Jack joked. “Oh, Doctor. I’m sorry I put you through that.” 

“No, I don’t want you to apologize for any of it. I love him and I love you and if you don’t want to be his papa then he’ll understand.” 

-“God, Doctor, I would love to be his papa, if I’ll be good enough.” –“yes! I love you, I missed you, Murray did too.” 

“I can’t help but notice your hips…” Jack smiled into the Doctor’s shoulder. 

“Result of Murray’s birth, happened when I was pregnant, my body sort of makes a birthing channel. My hips actually broke, they’ll go back to normal if an ovum doesn’t get fertilized within six cycles which happens once every year for a few days. It would be going back together next year or so.” 

-“Better hurry then?” Jack said cheekily. The Doctor would love to have another kid and expand his family but he didn’t know if he had the strength at the moment to take another or be pregnant and take care of Murray.

“I’ll look into precautions,” Jack nodded, he should get to know his first son, before getting him some siblings.   
They looked deep into each other’s eyes and softly connected their lips. Jack pulled his love in a bit and intensified the kiss. 

“God, I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Jack.” –“love you, Doc. You’ll talk to Martha about Time Lord friendly birth control?” He asked between deep snogs, his hands traveling down the other’s body and quickly discarding him of his leather jacket and shirt, inspecting his love’s upper body. He pulled the thin body closer to his own and let his mouth travel down to his lover’s neck. The Doctor nodded absently.

His strong hands moved down to the Doctor’s bum, squeezed and took hold of his thighs, and picked him up. Jack took a better hold of the Doctor’s thighs and carried him the few feet to their bed. He let the Doctor gracefully down onto the mattress and followed him down. 

The Doctor’s bed hadn’t smelled like him since Jack had started sleeping in it without him. The Timelord inhaled the bed covers. The musk and Jack’s fifty-first hormones he tasted in the sheets told him what had been expected. “you’ve been sleeping here?” –“I slept here because the pillow still smelled like you. After a while, it went away, but I couldn’t stop sleeping in here.” 

-“How long did you use these bed covers?” He asked jokingly. –“A while,” Jack admitted. The Doctor scrunched his face up. Jack continued exploring the body beneath him. The Doctor untucked his button-down shirt and loosened his belt. 

-“I haven’t had sex in nearly six years.” –“The great Jack Harkness finally tamed,” the Doctor laughed. –“You bet you have.” Jack gasped. This was the point where the Doctor couldn’t talk anymore, not because he didn’t want to, but because he was too busy moaning and gasping.   
The Doctor loved the way Jack’s weight kept him grounded, it would feel even better if it were skin against skin, so he got to work. 

He started with peeling of Jack’s braces, he still wore them, not much had changed funnily enough. He continued with his belt. Jack groaned as he felt the nimble hands pull at his middle. He left his lover’s soft lips and trailed down to his throat and shoulders. The Doctor pushed his head back to expose his throat more and Jack took the opportunity to suck on his throat and leave little red spots that would surely turn into small bruises. 

He pulled his trousers down himself and took to opening the other’s trousers and underpants. When they finally touched skin on skin, Jack groaned pitifully. He could feel by the way heat was pooling in his lower gut that he wouldn’t last long. The Doctor groaned as Jack stroked past his balls and towards his hole. Pretty soon he got it leaking slick and loose. Oh, he was so ready for this. 

When he finally entered the Doctor after nearly six years apart. The Doctor’s face went slack as he sighed. He looked peaceful, resting under Jack, pushing his head back into the pillow. Jack knew the Doctor like to feel his weight on him, but he still braced himself on one of his elbows. The other he snaked down the other’s body, he continued down his side and finally stopped at his thigh. He took a firm hold of it and used his grip to pull the leg up. He just sunk that little bit deeper into his lover and groaned. The Doctor moaned when Jack touched him on just the right spot. Jack was grunting softly while he played with the other’s earlobe, nibbling on it and sucking it in his mouth. He released with a wet pop and went back to kissing from the shell of his ear to his mouth. His thrusts sped up as he approached completion. The Doctor’s moans only went higher pitched and came closer together, he was definitely pleasing his lover. Jack was even more assured when the Doctor’s eyes rolled back and his ass clamped down on Jack’s cock. Jack nearly shouted at this but held on for just a second. The Doctor had a blissful expression on his face and was like a limp ragdoll. His hands loosely held onto Jack’s broad shoulders as Jack kept moving above him. 

He had already come harder then he could remember ever doing before and was just enjoying the ride to Jack’s completion. Jack stilled and groaned as he came, his instinct driving him to go as deep as he could, to ensure that his seed would take.   
When he came back to himself and found himself like a sack of potatoes on a still heavily breathing Doctor and realized what he had done, he panicked. The Doctor must have felt the stiffening of his body as he carefully stroked the short hairs at the top of his neck. 

-“Shit, I didn’t me-“

-“It’s fine Jack, I’m keeping track of my cycle, I can’t get pregnant now.” Jack looked at him for a second, just to be sure. When he didn’t see anything that could indicate that the Doctor was lying, he breathed out an oof and swallowed thickly. –“Thank the gods,” He murmured tiredly. He let his sweaty forehead rest on the Doctor’s shoulder and closed his eyes for a second. The Doctor’s breathing calmed over the next couple of minutes and after a while they reluctantly untangled. 

When they finally found a good spot to rest in, Jack would normally let himself drift for a bit and let the prolactin do its job, he’d earned it, god damn it. But he just couldn’t fall asleep, neither could the Doctor, going off of how his breathing hadn’t deepened and calmed in the last minutes. 

How have you been these last years? The Doctor asked, it was a quiet inquiry, almost like he hoped Jack wouldn’t hear it.

-“Good,” Jack lied. Don’t lie Jack. 

-“Okay, it was pretty tough, but Donna helped me get through most of it, had my team of course. I would’ve slipped back more than I did, without them, so I’m thankful for that. Did you have anyone?”

-“Well at first I had Jackie, she was pretty mother hen about me and that only got worse when I wound out I was pregnant. She held my hand when I gave birth.”   
Jack’s expression darkened, “that should’ve been me,” he sighed. 

-“You were there, kinda. It was like I saw a ghost of you. couldn’t really think of it at the time, for obvious reasons, but I could feel your presence like we were linked.” 

-“You know, now that I think about it, I did have a dream about you giving birth once, never had that same dream. It did feel kinda real, maybe we got connected somehow, or I picked up on your screams,” Jack joked.

-“See, even apart we were together. And for your information, I didn’t scream.” Jack looked at him, one eyebrow arched.

“Okay, I did a little bit, but not much!”

-“Oh, Time Lord ego!” Jack laughed. The Doctor pouted playfully but quickly smiled at the other. After that moment, it took only a few seconds for them to dose off, carefully tucked away in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll! apart from the fact that there is nothing else to do, because of the fact that my whole country just went into complete lockdown, I've been really enjoying my time here in my humble little home, at my humble little laptop, just typing away.


End file.
